Back From The Dead
by Quattro Queen
Summary: It' been nearly 20 years since D&M worked together and Makepeace is still troubled by Dempsey's diappearance. She thought she would never see him again...she's wrong. please review good or bad thnx
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first ever fanfic written ages ago, written under a different name on another site. After writing recent Ashes to Ashes fanfic I decided to redo this one.**

BACK FROM THE DEAD

Chapter 1

September 2006

Chief Superintendent Makepeace was staring at the phone agitatedly. It had barely stopped ringing all morning and her nerves were becoming more shredded by the minute. She had only taken up her new position as the head of SI10 two weeks ago after the unexpected death of her boss and there was a flap on. Top floor was screaming for answers and she didn't have them. She was tempted to contact her first boss of SI10 Gordon Spikings for advice as she felt she had been plunged in at the deep end but she knew she had to deal with it herself to save face.

Just then there was a gentle knock at the door and her friend and colleague Chas Jarvis entered the room clutching a rather old dog-eared blue file.

"Come in Chas" Makepeace said deflated.

"Harry we've just had another call from New York. It is the same outfit as the one over here. All the names checkout."

"Oh God! How embarrassing." sighed Makepeace. "Been in the job barely five minutes and already a cock up. How did we miss this Chas? I can't believe the NYPD knows more about what's happening in our own back yard than we do."

"It's not your fault Harry." Chas tried to comfort her. " Jenson is very clever at covering up his tracks ,we know that, that's why it took so long to catch him in the first place and now he's out he's going to be even more careful."

"Yes but, New York knows what he's up to yet he's right under our noses. The Commissioner wants me to get a result and quickly or it's…." She made the cut sign across her neck.

"Well…. More good news I afraid…" Chas grimaced.

"What?" She asked rather desperately.

He cleared his throat "New York feel we could do with some help they're sending one of their top men… a Captain Johnson."

Harry stared at Chas in disbelief "OH WONDERFUL!" she exclaimed "That's all I need. Even the NYPD thinks we're incompetent." Harry sunk into her chair and put her head in her hands. This was turning into the week from hell.

"When is he arriving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." smiled Chas.

"You remembered? I'm not here in the morning. I've got to get this blasted dress for Lucy you know what it's like trying to get her into anything decent."

Chas smiled warmly. "Good luck"

"Did you manage to find Jenson's file?" asked Harry

"Yep" Chas tapped the battered file he was holding "Took some doing since its 20 years old."

"Thanks Chas. Who was the arresting officer…..I can't remember?"

"Dempsey." Chas said as he placed the file on her desk. Harry's eyes fixed on the file as memories of Dempsey came flooding back. His grinning face swam in to her mind as she could hear his voice.

"I'd better get on."

Chas said as he realised Harry's mind had drifted off and he quietly left her office shutting the door behind him.

Harry opened the file and scanned the manual typewriters print. She felt sad as she read the American spellings and isms. She never did find out what happened to him. He was recalled to New York to give evidence in a big Mafia trial. He was only supposed to be over there for 4 weeks max then return to London but he had disappeared. When Harry had tried to find out where he was the NYPD denied all knowledge of his existence, even Spikings couldn't find anything about his whereabouts. In Harry's mind there was only one conclusion…he was dead.

Harry felt her eyes start to well up as Dempsey's voice entered her thoughts. She tried hard not to think about what might have happened to him. Then the phone rang again.

Her thoughts snapped back to the present, "Yes Sir, Yes Sir. It's the same gang operating in New York as the one here and yes it is drugs related and arms related and anything else you'd care to mention…."

* * *

Oh Mummy its vile." exclaimed Lucy Makepeace as she came out of the changing room wearing a red silk ball gown.

"No its not I think it's pretty. You'll have all the men falling over themselves." Harry smiled at her daughter.

"Yes with laughter." retorted Lucy "Why can't I have the black one?"

"Sweetheart it's very plain and you wear a lot of black as it is." Harry tried to reason.

"If you want me to go to this stupid ball it's the black dress or nothing." argued Lucy

"Oh for heaven's sake" Harry sighed "Ok be boring if it keeps you happy and I get peace and quiet."

"Oooh thanks mum" Lucy grinned cheekily at her mother and planted a big kiss on her cheek then bounced back into the changing room.

Harry tutted to herself and smiled. She doted on her wayward daughter. She was a tom boy and hated the pompousness of the aristocratic engagements she and her mother were forced to attend. She could be charming and elegant when Lucy chose to, but most of the time she was argumentative, contrary, cheeky and could be downright belligerent. Harry loved her no matter what.

Harry was alerted to her mobile phone ringing in her bag. "Hi Chas."

"Sorry to interrupt your shopping torture." Apologised Chas

"That's ok Chas we've come to an agreement at last" she laughed.

"I was calling to let you know that our American visitor has just arrived and he's waiting in your office." Chas grimaced.

"Here already! Ok I'll be there as quick as I can. Thanks Chas. Come on Lucy hurry up I've got to go into the office for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry entered the reception area closely followed by Lucy clutching the bag containing her new dress. Setting on one of the reception chairs was a young lad who was messing about with his iPod. He looked up as Harry walked past him.

"Wait here I won't be long" Harry motioned to Lucy.

Lucy walked to the empty chair next to the lad. As she went to sit down he fixed her with a broad grin and said "Hi how ya doing?" in a thick American accent.

Harry stopped and glanced at the lad. It had been a long time since she had heard a New York accent. She thought he looked familiar with dark hair, dark eyes and that grin. She shook her head _"Now you are being ridiculous."_ Harry thought to herself as she carried on down the corridor.

"Er fine thanks "said Lucy smiling. _"Hmm he's nice."_ Lucy thought to herself as she plonked herself down next to him.

"I'm Jake." introduced the lad.

"Lucinda, erm, Lucy, Lucy." Lucy said still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." charmed the lad.

"And you Jake. Are you American?"

"Sure am. Just got off the red eye from New York. Came with my dad."

"Oh he must be the Captain my mum's meeting today." Lucy deduced.

"That was your mom?" Jake said surprised. Lucy nodded.

"Wow no wonder dad had the hots for her all those years ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy confused.

"Your moms Harry Makepeace right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Your mom and my dad were partners back in the 80s."

"You mean the captain is Dempsey not Johnson?" Lucy was even more surprised.

"Yep!" Jake grinned even more broadly.

Lucy laughed cheekily "She's going to have a shock then."

"She is "Jake chuckled "Hey are you hungry? I'm starving. Haven't had anything to eat since leaving New York." He stated.

"Me too, well, haven't had anything since breakfast." agreed Lucy.

"How about we split and get something to eat and you can show me a bit of your town?"

"Why not. I think we are going to be seeing more of each other."

"Ahh what a shame." Jake remarked sarcastically still grinning.

"Yes, what a pity." Lucy grinned back. They both got up and Lucy turned to the receptionist. "Could you please tell my mother that Jake Dempsey and I have gone to lunch." The receptionist nodded in reply.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as she entered her office not knowing what to expect. The captain was sat in her chair with his back to her. Harry froze. The man in her chair had dark wavy hair although greying in places and was smoking a cigar. He turned around to face her.

"Hiya Harry long time no see. How ya doing?"

Harry was stunned into silence. Her lips were moving but no words were coming out as she stared at Dempsey the man she thought was dead.

"Aren't you pleased to see me Princess?" Dempsey fixed his eyes on his partner of 20 years ago. _'Those blue eyes."_

"I..I… I thought you were dead" Harry finally blurted out.

"Yeah well I was as good as. Ended up with heat on me had to go into witness protection for a while. Did you miss me?" Dempsey grinned at Harry. She was still beautiful and those eyes were the same as they ever were. He realised the old feelings for her were still there. God he had missed her. When he learned the NYPD wanted to send someone over to sort the Jenson mess Dempsey didn't hesitate to volunteer. He couldn't pass up the chance of seeing Harry again.

"Miss you, Miss you!" Harry said angrily "You disappeared, dropped off the planet. We didn't know what happened to you. Didn't know whether you were alive or dead. Would it have been too much to ask to write?" Harry surprised herself with her anger. Why after all these years did she still want to throttle him?

"I did write. Didn't you get my letters?" Dempsey said with concern in his voice. "When you didn't write back I thought you didn't want to know anymore."

"I didn't get any letters but then….." Harry looked down at her fingers "I did move house." she muttered a little guiltily.

Dempsey stood up and moved towards Harry .She looked at his face. Looking older, a little more worn but still handsome and that damn grin hadn't changed. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he moved closer.

"It's good to see you again Harry." Dempsey said softly.

"You too." Harry relented.

Dempsey put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks. Harry felt herself melt. They pulled apart and Harry regained her composure.

"The boy in reception?" she enquired.

"Jake my son." he said with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

"Thought so." smiled Harry "If he's anything like you I'd better go and rescue Lucy."

"Lucy?" Dempsey questioned.

"My daughter." replied Harry smiling.

* * *

Lucy and Jake were sitting in a burger bar not far from the SI10 HQ munching hungrily.

"Mummy will kill me for eating junk food." stated Lucy.

"Why, this is good stuff." questioned Jake.

"It's not healthy she says."

"Hasn't done me any harm. What's in the bag?" Jakes looked at the plastic bag she was carrying.

"A ball gown would you believe." She smirked.

"Yeah" Jake inspected it "Cute." He smirked back.

"If you like that sort of thing." She mused indifferently.

"Do I get to see you wearing it?" Jake remarked suggestively. Lucy felt herself blush. Today was turning out to be interesting.

"So your mother didn't fancy the trip to London then?" Lucy enquired changing the subject before she went even more beetroot red.

"My mom's dead." he stated matter-of-factly."

"Ooh sorry" Lucy said sympathetically "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok. I didn't know her she died when I was a baby. How about you? Your dad around?"

"No I don't know who my father is. I was er…. an accident. Probably the result of one of mum's society parties. Despite appearances she does like a good party. You should see her when she's been on the tequila sunrises." Lucy chuckled.

"Ahh here you both are. I see you're getting to know each other?" Harry interrupted "Lucy meet Captain Dempsey." Harry motioned towards the older American.

Lucy shook Dempsey's hand "nice to meet you." Lucy was expecting to meet a grey wrinkled aging man. Instead she found herself looking at a remarkably fit looking attractive man for his age. She instantly saw the same characteristics in father and son.

"Harry my son Jake, Jake Harry" Dempsey introduced them. Jake took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it "Pleased to meet you."

"Good grief." Harry thought to herself.

"He's definitely your son" Harry remarked to Dempsey and he grinned.

"Mum Captain Dempsey and Jake are going to need somewhere to stay. I thought it would be nice if they could stay with us." Lucy said brightly "We've got loads of room" Lucy looked at her mother appealingly. Harry stared at her daughter.

"That would be cool!" exclaimed Jake.

"Please" Lucy appealed again. Harry looked at Dempsey.

"Up to you princess" Dempsey shrugged.

Harry's face softened "Ok why not. We've got a lot to catch up on"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 months later

Dempsey and Harry had been cracking on with the case although it was proving rather more difficult than they thought it should. They had uncovered a huge can of worms. The crime network stretched much farther than they imagined and they were still yet to find Jenson. But, it had felt good working together again and with Chas. They made a great team and it was as almost as if they hadn't been a part. Dempsey and Makepeace disagreed, argued and flirted in equal measures much to the amusement of their children. The bond between them hadn't diminished with time. However, there was another bond forming. Lucy and Jake had become practically inseparable. Although nothing had happened, as yet, it was on the cards. They spent most of their time together. Lucy had introduced Jake to her circle of friends and their life was a constant round of parties and clubbing. Jake loved London and the life he'd been living for the past month. He'd developed a taste for champagne like his farther and was having a ball. He also enjoyed having a mother figure around in the form of Harry. When Harry fussed around Lucy she fussed around Jake as well and he liked the attention. Being brought up by Dempsey alone he often had to fend for himself especially when Dempsey was working on a long case. He liked the fact that when he came back to the house there was food in fridge, he had clean clothes and best of all there was someone to come home to…. to fuss over him. Dempsey had noticed how content his son had become and how close he had become to Lucy. There was obviously something about the Dempsey and Makepeace genes that clicked. Dempsey often found himself wondering what would of happened if he had stayed in London.

Dempsey and Makepeace were now sat outside a club in the west end and it was late.

"Aaaahh," Harry sighed "This is a complete waste of time. He's not going to show."

"Yeah." Dempsey sighed "looks like we've been given a bum steer again babe."

"Wonder if the children are back yet?"

"You kidding! The way those two have been hitting the nightlife they'd be crawling back as the sun comes up." Dempsey replied.

"You know Jake shouldn't be going into clubs he's still too young." Harry criticised.

"He's alright; it's good to see him enjoying himself. He hasn't had it easy." He defended.

"He seems to have taken to London" Harry smiled.

"Yeah" Dempsey grinned "He seems to have taken to Lucy as well" Dempsey's grin now was suggestive.

"What do you mean?" Harry started at him with harshness in her voice.

"You haven't noticed" Dempsey looked at Harry in mock surprise. "They've kinda gotten close y'know. I caught them having a goodnight kiss the other night" Dempsey was chuckling to himself now.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry was alarmed.

"Hey what's the problem" said Dempsey defensively.

"They can't!" Harry spluttered.

"Why not, they're just two kids having a bit of fun?" Dempsey now sounded a little put out.

"Dempsey they simply can't get it together!" Harry's voice had more desperation in it now. Dempsey couldn't understand Harry's reaction.

Dempsey's voice now raised "Why the hell not? WE DID!"

"YES WE DID. AND THE RESULT WAS…" Harry was now shouting her eyes wide.

A look of horror came across Dempsey's face as the penny dropped.

"WHAT! You're kidding, why the hell didn't you tell me Harry?" He started up the car and sped and off with a squeal of tyres.

* * *

Lucy and Jake were kissing and cuddling on Lucy's bed. Both were minus their tops when Dempsey and Harry burst into the room.

"What the?..." exclaimed Jake. Lucy squeaked with shock and instinctively grabbed her duvet. Dempsey made a grab for Jake as Harry grabbed Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Jake.

"PUTTING A STOP TO THIS." yelled back Dempsey "LUCY PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON." He threw her T Shirt at her.

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" protested Jake.

"MY PROBLEM IS... SHES YOU'RE SISTER!" Dempsey pointed at Lucy. A stunned silence descended on the room. A shocked Lucy stared at Harry then at Dempsey then back at Harry. Harry slowly nodded.

"I kissed my sister!" exclaimed Jake in disbelief.

Dempsey reached out his wallet and took out a bundle of notes and handed them to Jake.

"Here kids go lose yourselves for a couple of hours me and Harry need to have a talk." Dempsey glared at Harry.

The teenagers grabbed the money and took off out the door.

Dempsey and Harry were now in the kitchen alone.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? I've been here two months and not a word." Dempsey sounded upset

"I'm sorry." muttered Harry looking at the floor.

Dempsey brushed his fingers through his hair and turned to face Harry.

"Sorry? Lucy didn't even know I'm her father. You couldn't even tell her. She knows nothing about me." He retorted.

"I couldn't tell her. I thought you had been killed by the Mafia. For her safety I thought it best she didn't know anything about you. If I told her now she would have taken off to New York on her own to track you down. And then I could have lost her too." Harry felt the tears start to well up in her eyes "I tried to find you, I promise I did. 5 years I spent trying to get in touch but you had disappeared."

"I was in witness protection with Jake. Being moved from town to town trying to stay one step ahead of the Mafia." Dempsey explained.

"And Jake's mother?" Harry enquired

"I met Joanne in some out the way town. I was lonely needed company. My life had been turned upside down again and she was good company. Anyways to cut a long story short I got her pregnant and she ended up on the witness program with me. Moving from town to town always looking over our shoulders. Not a great start to a kid's life is it?" Dempsey said with a great sadness.

Harry moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

"What happened to Joanne?" Harry said gently.

She got depressed starting drinking heavily after Jake was born she couldn't cope with being unsettled and couldn't cope with Jake. I came home one day and found her on the floor. She'd been drinking and she had fallen over and hit her head. She was dead."

"Oh my God" uttered Harry in shock. "And you brought Jake up all by yourself?"

"Yeah, in time we were able to return to New York and I could be a cop again. Harry believe me, I did write so I could tell you why I couldn't come back. Even If I had managed to come back here it would have meant you were in danger as well."

Dempsey put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into her blue eyes "I didn't want to leave you I was looking forward to coming home to London and you."

Harry couldn't control her tears any longer as they rolled down her cheek. Dempsey couldn't help himself throwing his arms around her and she responded by wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her on the cheek "What a mess Harry." He sighed."I don't know about you but I could sure use a drink. Scotch on the rocks?"

"Hmm yes please. Make mine a double."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy and Jake had made themselves comfortable on two stools at a bar in a club, still a little shell shocked by the events of the night. Lucy felt both angry and relieved. Angry at Harry for not telling her about her about Dempsey and relieved at finally knowing who her father was. Things about her life had suddenly become clearer. She was very different from the rest of the Winfield clan and from her peers. She was always the one that didn't fit. She certainly didn't look English not with her dark wavy hair and her complexion not being exactly English rose and her personality being quite different. She could see where she got her temper from. Sitting there looking at Jake, she saw her features in his face. She cursed herself for not realising it sooner.

"I don't believe it. I always wanted a sister." grinned Jake.

"I always wanted a brother." Lucy beamed back at him.

Jake raised his bottle of beer "Well here's to being family." Lucy raised her class of vodka and clinked Jake's bottle.

Lucy thought for a moment then said "Do you think they loved each other?"

"Loved. They still do. You've seen they way they are with each other. Dad's crazy about your mom. I've never seen him as bad as that before."

Lucy chuckled "Yeah mums definitely fancies the pants off your erm our Dad."

"Hey do you think we could get them together?" asked Jake mischievously

"Hmmm don't know there probably tearing strips of each other as we speak." Lucy had visions of a James and Harry standoff in the kitchen.

"Naaa they will be kissing and making up by now"

"There is one person who knows them better than anyone. Perhaps he could help piece it all together?"

"Who?" queried Jake.

"Chas. He worked with the two of them at SI10 back then. I bet he's got some interesting info."

"He should have some good stories" agreed Jake.

Lucy and Jake didn't notice the three men standing behind them. One was dressed in a smart suit and cufflinks the other two were dressed in jeans and jackets and were built like mountains. Clearly they were the bouncers.

"What do we have here then?" the man in the suit spoke.

Lucy and Jake spun round then froze.

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking in my club?" He fixed them with a menacing gaze

"I'm 18" stuttered Lucy.

"Me too" stated Jake

The man in the suit clicked his fingers and demanded "ID."

Lucy looked at Jake and he looked back. Lucy reached into her bag and presented the man with her ID.

"And you." he barked at Jake. He had no alternative but to hand over his driver's licence as that was all the ID he had on him.

The man studied the cards and grinned an unsettling grin "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." he smiled at his henchmen "We appear to have a Jake Dempsey and a Lucinda Makepeace. Where have we heard those names before?" He said sarcastically. His henchman sneered. "Ones American the other upper class English. What a coincidence."

Lucy and Jake suddenly had a very disturbing sinking feeling.

"Do mummy and daddy know your drinking in my club. Have they sent you two to spy on me as they're too old to blend in to my club now? They'd look rather out of place don't you think?"

Lucy and Jake looked at each other as if to say '_what the hell is he talking about_?'

Lucy managed a week smile and said "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. We just came in for a drink."

The man grabbed her chin "Oh yes you do sweetheart." Lucy was trying hard not to look scared. The suit turned to his gorillas and ordered "Take them into the back office, we've just got ourselves two bargaining chips."

The teenagers were hustled into a large office at the back of the club and forced to sit down on a leather sofa.

"Really we don't know what you're talking about." protested Jake

"Just shut up Yankee boy" said one of the bouncers as he produced a gun. Now they were really scared. Lucy gently took hold of Jakes hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers. This really was turning out to be one hell of a night.

"Phone!" suit demanded from Lucy. She handed her phone over. The man in the suit searched through the numbers then dialled.

"Ahhh hello Chief superintendent Makepeace. Guess who this is? It's Jenson." Harry froze on hearing his name. She motioned to Dempsey to get closer.

"What do you want?" asked Harry

"Oh it's not what I want Makepeace, but I do have something of yours and Dempsey's you may like back….in one piece."

"What do you mean?" asked Makepeace worriedly.

"I have Jake and Lucinda here." He sneered.

"Jake and Lucy!" exclaimed Harry. Dempsey now more alert took the phone off Harry

"What do you want Jenson?"

"Dempsey long time no hear. I trust you're enjoying your time back in London?"

"Oh yeah it's a laugh a minute." remarked Dempsey sarcastically "What is it you want?" Dempsey insisted.

"I want to make a deal"

"What sort of deal?"

"You and Makepeace will have to come and find out."

"Where?"

"Mawson's warehouse Wapping you know it?"

"We'll find it. How do we know the kids will be there?"

"You can speak to them on the way there. I assure you Gareth and Alan are taking good care of them…for the time being."

"Jenson if you hurt them I will kill you. I will find you and kill you. You got that?"Warned Dempsey.

"Half an hour don't be late." with that he hung up.

* * *

The warehouse was an old redbrick building which looked as if it was due for demolition at any time. The building was in darkness and Dempsey began to think he'd come to the wrong building. Harry looked warily at the area. It was all in darkness with no street lighting. Dempsey stopped the car and checked his gun. Harry watched Dempsey go through his usual routine. Harry felt nervous. It was one thing looking after themselves but another having to watch out for their children as well. Harry took a deep breath.

"You Ok?" Dempsey looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah sure. I'm fine." she tried to reassure him.

"I called into Chas he's arranging back up." Dempsey tried to reassure Harry.

Harry nodded.

"It's not that I think we can't do this on our own. It's, its well I'm not as fast as I use to be and I think we could use the help" Dempsey tried to explain.

Harry smiled at him "It's alright I know, neither am I."

"Control to Charlie 5 come in please" Chas voice interrupted their thoughts over the RT

"Charlie 5 here Chas" Makepeace replied.

"You sure you two want to do this?" asked Chas with concern in his voice.

Dempsey and Harry looked at each other and nodded in agreement

"Yes thanks Chas."

"Fry and Morris are on their way to you and you've got local backup." stated Chas.

"Are they all briefed on the situation?" asked Harry

"Yes Harry they all know the score."

"Thanks again Chas. Over and out." She replaced the RT

"You ready?" asked Dempsey .This was going to be the hardest situation they had ever been in

Harry took another deep breath "Yep. Let's do it"

They both got out of the car and quietly moved towards the building. Harry glanced up at one of the windows and noticed a small chink of light. She motioned to Dempsey who nodded in recognition. Dempsey stood one side of the door and Harry the other in well practiced fashion. Dempsey quietly opened the door with his foot. It gave way with a gentle creak. Guardedly they entered the building. In front of them was a bare wooden staircase leading up to another floor. As quietly as they could they climbed the steps scanning the darkness as they went listening for the slightest sound. At the top of the stairs there was a slightly open door and weak light. Once again Dempsey pushed the door with his foot. The room was empty. They spun round as the door banged shut behind them.

"_Jenson!_" Dempsey shouted "_Jenson where are you?"_

"Right here Dempsey" Jenson emerged from a pillar holding Lucy around her neck with a gun pointed at her head. Lucy was shaking uncontrollably, and then the two bouncers appeared with Jake holding him tight.

"Drop the gun Dempsey and you Makepeace." ordered Jenson.

Dempsey held steady pointing his gun at Jenson.

"Drop it." Jenson insisted.

"Please Dad do as he says." cried Lucy. Dempsey was momentarily taken aback at being called dad but he lowered his gun "Alright, alright." He held his hand up.

Jenson was laughing "Dad? We've got Dempsey and Makepeace's lovechild here." he sneered "We all thought there was something going on between you. Now we know." Jenson's gorillas laughed.

"What do you want Jenson?" Dempsey asked brusquely.

Jenson's face turned stony." You and your bit of stuff put me away for 20 years. I missed out on my girls growing up. Christmases, birthdays all those memories I missed."

"Yeah" retorted Dempsey "Well you and your Mafia friends in New York made sure I didn't get to see my little girl grow up. I figure that makes us even."

Suddenly Chas and Fry appeared in the doorway. It distracted Jenson and his friends long enough for Lucy to thump her elbow into Jenson's stomach. He dropped the gun and she kicked him in the groin. He crumpled to the floor. Jake with all his might managed to land a punch on one of the henchmen's face nearly breaking his hand in the process as Harry dived on the other henchman followed by Chas and Fry. Dempsey grabbed his gun.

"FREEZE!" Dempsey yelled at Jenson. He was still reeling in pain on the floor. The commotion was followed by the sound of sirens. Lucy shrank to the floor still shaking while her parents and colleagues cuffed the villains. Harry went over to Jake and Dempsey to Lucy as uniformed police officers lead the gang away "Everyone Ok?" asked Dempsey.

"Yes fine" replied Harry.

"Hey good work princess." Dempsey said as he picked Lucy up off the floor. Lucy managed a smile

"Champ your hand ok?"

"Yeah just hurts a little Dad."

Dempsey put his arm round Harry "Let's go home babe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Jenson safely behind bars the rest of his operation crumbled and the other gang members were arrested both sides of the Atlantic. The commissioner was very pleased with the result and with SI10. With the case closed it was only a matter of time when Dempsey and Jake went back to New York. But Lucy still had many questions to be answered.

"So come on Dad tell me how you and mum got together." insisted Lucy "Spare me the exact details though."

"Aaah ok. Well I had been chasing your mother for 3 years but she kept knocking me back….."

SI 10 Christmas party 1987

Most of the members of SI 10 were in the local pub drinking and being quite loud. There were very few occasions when the officers could get together and socialise, letting their hair down, but tonight not only was it the Christmas party it was also a celebration of finally nailing the Barret gang. It had taken 3 years to do it. Chief Spikings was in jovial mood for a change and was laughing and joking amongst his operatives. He had just heard from the top floor that SI 10 had been granted permanent status and the department had been given the go ahead to expand. The drink was flowing and there was much laughter. Dempsey, Harry, Chas, Fry and Joyce Hargreaves were sat together on the same table with several shots of tequila lined up in front of them.

"Right ready? The slowest gets the next round in." said Dempsey.

"Ready." everyone chorused.

"123 GO!" They all knocked back the drink and pulled various faces as the liquor hit home.

"Fry last again" Chas laughed.

"Oh no, not again. I think your all cheating." slurred Fry.

"You shouldn't be such a light weight." giggled Harry "That's enough for me." She stood up.

"Hey babe, the nights not over yet. Where you going?" questioned Dempsey.

"I know," Harry gave him her broadest smile "We're hitting the clubs."

"We are?" Dempsey sounded delighted.

"None of us are on duty tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Alright!" Dempsey exclaimed cheerfully.

"Come on Joyce we're going dancing." Harry sang as she hauled Joyce up by the arm.

"Come on you two as well." Dempsey motioned to Chas and Fry."We're going partying James and Harry style." he grinned.

"Mary's going to kill Me." said Chas, imagining his wife's reaction.

"It's only for one night." teased Dempsey.

"I know, but I don't think she trusts me going out with you." Chas laughed. "A bad influence."

They left the pub in search of a Taxi and Dempsey had his arms around both Harry and Joyce.

"Where are we going?" asked Joyce.

"String fellows of course" replied Dempsey.

"Where else?" said Harry to Joyce.

"Where else?" Joyce repeated raising her free hand skyward. "James and Harry style."

* * *

In the club the champagne had been flowing freely and every member of the group was feeling quite drunk now. They had met up with some of Harry's friends most of them James knew from previous nights out and they were enjoying themselves a great deal. Harry's friends had accepted James with no problem and he got on well with them especially with Harry's girlfriends who all thought he was great fun. Although, they couldn't understand why Harry hadn't made her claim on him yet.

"James, James give us a Christmas kiss" said one of the girls in the party.

"Yes James where's mine?" said another

"Hey, hey one at a time." James laughed as he obliged every girl in the group.

"What about you Harry?" he twinkled at Harry

She smiled back at him

"C'mon Harry give the chap a kiss." said one of her friends. She shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot. She knew it wasn't a good idea not after this much drink but the thought of kissing Dempsey was becoming more appealing by the second.

"Ok" she smiled

James grinned and moved towards her. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her full on the lips as the party cheered behind them. Harry found herself kissing him back and for that moment it was just the two of them as everybody else melted away into the background. They suddenly realised where they were again and pulled apart.

Joyce turned to Chas and said "Do you think there's something going on between those two?"

"Search me. I think there's been something between them all along, they just won't admit it to each other"

"Hmm there is definitely something between them. Harry's just gone weak at the knees." Joyce noted.

"Yep" Chas giggled.

* * *

James and Harry stumbled up the steps to Harry's front door arm in arm. It had been a long night but they had barely stopped laughing and giggling. Harry was still clutching a bottle of champagne and they were both worse for wear. It took 3 attempts to get the door unlocked and now they were stood in Harry's hall way laughing together. They stood there facing each other. Harry couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt her will slip away

"_Damn you Dempsey__."_ she thought to herself. He was grinning that grin again. With a head full of champagne if he kissed her she wouldn't resist and she knew it _"Damn you Dempsey again."_ she thought a second time.

"You know I wouldn't mind trying that Christmas kiss again." James grinned hoping for a bit more.

Harry's thoughts escaped her head and left her mouth saying aloud"Damn you Dempsey." and she kissed him. This was his chance and he kissed her back passionately and she responded. With their arms around each other the kiss became more passionate and urgent. Harry's will had slipped away and her dress was following suit. She couldn't help slipping her hands under the lapels of his jacket and removing it off his broad shoulders. All the time they were moving closer to Harry's bedroom. James had finally melted his iceberg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plese review many thanks**

Chapter 6

"Come on Jake we've got a plane to catch." Dempsey yelled to his son. He entered the bedroom and Jake was slumped on the bed looking miserable.

"What's eating you?" Dempsey asked concerned.

"I don't want to go back" stated Jake despondently.

"What?" Dempsey looked confused and sat down next to him.

"I like it here dad, I want to stay with Harry and Lucy."

"But you can't champ; we've stayed here long enough. Harry and Lucy are probably sick of the site of us."

"We don't have to go back and I don't think you want to go back." He reasoned.

"It's not a question of what I want. I have a job to go back to. You got college to go back to. We can't just decide to move in with Harry." Dempsey looked at his son worriedly.

"I like Harry Dad. She's been really nice to me and I've got a sister. As for college I'm sure they got colleges here too."

"And what about my job?" queried Dempsey.

Jake shrugged. He didn't know the answer either, all he knew he had had the best time of his life and he didn't want it to end.

"Harry's crazy about you Dad, can't you see that?"

"Naaa, I don't think so not after all this time." shrugged Dempsey

"Well you're crazy about her aren't you?" Jake wasn't sure how effective this tactic was going to be.

Dempsey shuffled uncomfortably "Maybe." conceded Dempsey.

"Dad" Jake said accusingly,

"Oh ok. Alright she's still the one for me." he said irritated.

Meanwhile Harry and Lucy were in the kitchen.

"You can't let him go mummy" Lucy said.

"Sweetheart he's got his own life in New York and he's got Jake to think about."

"Jake doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay here with us." Lucy said excitedly.

Harry sighed "We don't always get what we want."

"Since when have you had what you wanted? You wanted Dempsey that's clear mum."

"Don't be ridiculous" Harry snapped.

"You wanted him enough to create me." Lucy reasoned.

"That was different" Harry snapped again.

"Why was that different? Because you were drunk? You weren't the day after and the day after that the week after again." Harry glared at her daughter "Chas told me you had started a relationship, I wasn't just a one night stand, which I have been led to believe all my life. He loves you, you love him DEAL WITH IT!" now Lucy was getting angry. Harry's face softened. She didn't want Dempsey to walk out of her life again.

Lucy lowered her voice again "Promise me you'll try Mummy?"

Harry nodded. She knew deep down she had to lay her cards on the table. It was her and Dempsey's chance at having the happy family life together they always craved.

* * *

"Dad have you ever asked Harry how she feels about you?"

"She's not easy to talk to like that."

"Have you tried?" Jake asked. Dempsey shrugged

"Right c'mon Dad" Jake grabbed Dempsey by the sleeve.

"Jake no, no I can't"

"You're doing it."

Jake practically dragged Dempsey down the stairs to the kitchen and pushed him into the room.

"Dads got something to say." Jake winked at Harry "Lucy come and look at my new goldfish" Lucy looked at Jake oddly. He motioned that she should leave the room. Then she understood.

Dempsey laughed at Harry nervously as Lucy shut the door and installed herself next to Jake the other side of it with ear pressed against the wood work.

"Do you get the feeling we're being set up? " Dempsey asked Harry.

Harry chuckled "Yes. Seems our children are better at this game than we are"

"Yeah where do they get their deviousness from?"

"I wonder. Look James"

"Harry" They both tried to speak at the same time.

"James. Lucy would like you to stay." Harry dropped her eyes "And so would I." Harry raised her eyes to look at him.

"You would?" Dempsey said delighted "I don't wanna go."

"You don't? What about the NYPD"

"Screw the NYPD I was thinking of taking early retirement anyway." They were both grinning widely at each other.

"Don't spose I could have my Christmas kiss early this year?"

"Damn you Dempsey!" they hugged each other hard and kissed

"I think they're kissing" whispered Jake.

"Eeewww" Lucy pulled a face.

"I think it's cute." said Jake.

"It can't be cute that's my parents and at their age!" exclaimed Lucy.

That night Jake and Lucy made themselves scarce. They figured their parents had a lot of catching up to do and they didn't fancy being around so they stayed the night at friends and celebrated becoming a family.

Dempsey took early retirement from the NYPD and became a senior advisor on major crime for the metropolitan police he was also a London to New York liaison officer ensuring the two cities communicated in matters of major crime. He was finally out of the firing line and hung up his gun for good. Harry continued her career at SI 10 with ambitions of reaching Commissioner. Jake decided to go to university and study law much to Dempsey's amazement (no Dempsey had been to university before) and Harry had said to him that if he worked hard at his exams he could go to Cambridge like her. After Dempsey and Harry married, Lucy took on the Dempsey name and soon after she became PC Dempsey with her sights firmly set on following in her parents footsteps….. into the world of the undercover detective.

**The End**


End file.
